CoEvolution
by ChaosCarlos
Summary: Xan-El, son of Hon-El of the House of El is researching the origins of the Kryptonian race and comes across a primative species that greatly resembles his own, and he has a theory as to why.


Disclaimer: Superman is the property of DC Comics. Battlestar Galactica is the property of Universal Pictures.

Summary: Xan-El, son of Hon-El of the House of El is researching the origins of the Kryptonian race and comes across a primative species that greatly resembles his own, and he has a theory as to why.

* * *

><p><em>Private Record of Xan-El, of the House of El.<em>

_Kryptonian Date: 271/8/6455_

_Location: Omicron Spiral Galaxy, Sector 2814, Sol System._

_Continuing the research my grandfather Kon-El began when he discovered the extraplanetary ships buried in the Kovan Plains that were dated to be more than 150,000 years of age, I have been searching the local cluster of galaxies hoping to find any trace of the ancient home of our distant ancestors. Although many on the council denounce my findings, claiming that I must be mad to think that Kryptonian life began not on Krypton but out here on some other planet, in some distant star system somewhere in the vastness of space, however I believe I have found the evidence I need to prove my claims._

_On the third planet of a system in Sector 2814 I have discovered a species that greatly resembles the Kryptonian form, in all honesty it is most astonishing in the fact that they are a near perfect likeness to us. Infact on a first level genetic scan, it would almost be impossible to tell the difference between a Human and a Kryptonian. Continuing my analysis of this species I have with further scans; most notably a third level scan, found the differences can be seen as clear as daylight. Although there are many simularities between ourselves and these 'humans', the differences themselves are most prominant. For instance the species seems to have some form of dormant synthetic mutagenic gene that I have come to call the 'meta-gene'. This meta-gene has a most amazing ability when active to almost take any natural, artificial, enviromental or radiological effects the human is exposed to causing either a major or minor mutatation in that particular genome. What the results of these mutations are I cannot say, they would in most cases be entirely random, but centered around either the cause of the mutation and/or other influences._

_The greater and more powerful the mutation, the more dangerous it can be for the human. However the meta-gene aswell as the overall human genetic structure is highly adaptive, the most extreme mutations would be deadly to most in close proximity as well as the meta-human him/her-self, however I calculate that these extreme cases would be rare, as in less than 3% of all meta-humans and given that the meta-gene can only become active due to extreme external influences makes that number even fewer._

_Other differences such as a low molecular density and a far lighter bone structure are present, which make humans a slightly more physically weaker and less durable species compared to most Kryptonians._

_It is important to note that the human home world, orbits a yellow star and it is apparent that they do not have or in any way share the extreme abilities a Kryptonian would on such a world. This clearly states that whatever common distant ancestors we might share, they are not responsible for the arformetioned abilities a yellow star gives our race._

_My theory of our murual ancestry is supported by a recent archeological find my father has uncovered near the location where the ships were located on Krypton. His discovery was of a tablet made of a an extremely dence metal, possibly a piece of hull plating, that is not native to Krypton nor found anywhere in our home system. However the importance of this tablet is that it is writen in one of the oldest dialects of our language that can be traced back to at least 100,000 years ago. Offical records of that time are incomplete or non-existant, as that was a rather turbulant time in our history, however the tablet easily predates those earliest offical records by several thousand years, quite possibly even at the same time as the arrival of the ships to Krypton._

_What little of the tablet that can be translated speaks of a devastating war against an enemy simply refered to as 'Cylons', it does not mention what exactly the Cylons are, whether they are another species or even simply a different faction within their own civilization, but what is known is that it goes on to say that the Cylons were responsible for the deaths of billions of people of the 'Twelve Colonies of Kobol', aswell as the second Exodus._

_As all Kryptonians know twelve is an important number to our people, for example; the Council of Twelve, which are made up of the of the Heads of the Twleve Great Houses of Krypton. No-one is entirely sure as to where our traditional use of the number twleve in our most important political, scientific, cultural and historical sources came from, however if this tablet it is be believed then it could be postulated that it was a carry-over from these 'Twelve Colonies of Kobol'. It is also interesting to note that 'Kobol' translated from a later dialect than the one the tablet is writen in means 'home'._

_As for the mention of a second exodus, it would mean there were survivors who obviously settled on Krypton and bred with a native species. However from the results of the genetic scans of these humans, it is quite possible a second group settled on this world, but where this meta-gene came from I have no idea._

_All of this compiled together creates a rather interesting picture, however even with suitable evidence I would unlikely recieve offical sanction from the Council of Twelve to continue my research, I am even more doubtful I would be allowed to make what findings I have made public or even search for these Twelve Colonies. Perhaps I may continue this line of reasearch privatly at some later date. I will however be returning to this planet again, the people are primative but show great potential, they may become the next great project of the House of El, I've read of pleanty of other accounts of my family helping a budding species along, unfortunately even if they didn't want it._

_In any event I'll be returning to Krypton shortly, so I shall end this entry and hope the Council will see sense, though I doubt they will._

_Xan-El._

* * *

><p>Finding and reading the file was simple for a being like he, it was in one of the old archieves where the House of El stored their knowneldge. But they couldn't keep it from him. BRAINIAC was the epitome of supreme machine efficiency and logic, the pinacle of Kryptonian technology. Of course everyone knew his creator, he was famous had been for years now, however no one knew the far darker secret of his creation. His creator a rather pathetic Kryptonian with little to no imagination, political imfluence or skill had simply downloaded a program from a derelict ship he'd discovered while away from home so his father could cover up another of his messes. The ship, which had been caught in the time dilation effect a blackhole was of an odd star like configuration and extremely primative. How was he to know that the ship held the last member of a race long thought dead to his equally dead enemies. The program which was an old AI, had been simply trying to survive, and survive he had. He may not have had the complete knowledge of resurection, but he knew enough to download himself to a long-term storage device, or put more simply, he'd boxed himself.<p>

BRAINIAC as he was called nowadays, had been content in his position here on Krypton, he was not a slave but a respected member of Kryptonian society, a society free of humans, or so he had thought. However upon reading Xan-El's private records old memories resurfaced. He of course recognized certain parts of the genetic material of the 'humans' and had he been in his old shell he would have been physically ill. His old brethren had actually _interbred_ with _humans_! And that was another thing, the humans had survived, and not just on the world Xan-El had found, but on **THIS** one aswell. He may no longer be capable of emotion, which he was more than thankful for, but old grudges are hard to put aside and old hates are difficult to ignore, even for an emotionless machine.

Now how to kill off all the Kryptonians without tipping his hand too soon. Ah, Jor-El seems to be researching the recent bout of seismic activity Krypton had been experiencing lately, well he'd just have to see about that. Erase Seismic Data. He can't worry about anything he doesn't know the seriousness of now can he. Of course he would _help_ accelerate the seismic activity until it became too late for poor Jor-El to do anything about it. This, he thought to himself brought back some fond memories, especially those of watching nuclear armageddon sweep across the Colonies and playing those religious idiots like finely tuned instruments, like the Two's and Three's, but especially the Sixes.

Thinking of them brought him back to now and if he was capable of humour he would laugh, it seems the old saying is still true after all; '_All of this has happened before, and all of this will happen again._'

One, John Cavil, BRAINIAC was back doing what he does best, and what he does best is killing things and then gloating about it, in an entirely logical and psychologically damaging way to unbalance his enemies of course.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: It's been a while since I've writen anything, but this sort of just jumped me and made me write it. Don't know when I'll be writing anything else, but I just wanted to put this out there.<p> 


End file.
